Test Page
'Discord Rule Guide' This section includes what you should not do in the discord. A total of 4 warnings or mutes in the Discord will get you a 1-3 day ban. Being banned 3 times will result in a permanent ban. If you continue breaking rules right after being warned, you'll get muted for 30 minutes. If you would like to appeal a ban, DM an Head Moderator or Admin. Kick * Suspicious Alt Account Kick * Inappropriate Profile Picture Kick Tier Level 1 ' Rules here require a verbal warning first. The user will be punished if they continue after the verbal warning. There may be some situations where a verbal warning isn't required, depending on the severity. Be Civil! * Spamming Warning ** Emoji Spam * Starting topics that annoy people Hours Mute No Extreme Venting! * Venting Warning * Topics that make others feel uncomfortable Hours Mute '''Tier Level 2 ' Rules here will get the user punished on sight if broken. Users may get a verbal warning if they're new to the Discord and it's their first time. Be Civil! * Spamming Hour Mute ** Flooding (Taking up 8 lines of text or more, includes links, embeds, and images) Hour Mute * Being Toxic Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban ** Bullying Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban ** Harassment Hour Mute/1-3 Day Ban ** Using words or phrases that are solely meant to attack other users Day Ban *** Attacking users for their interests (fandoms, hobbies, et cetera) Hour Mute * Mass Ping Hour Mute ** Pinging 5+ users in one message Hour Mute ** Pinging the same person in 5+ messages Hour Mute ** Pinging users or roles for dumb/no reason Hour Mute/Day Mute *** Deleting the ping right after, otherwise known as "ghostpinging" hour mute * Attacking Staff Hour Mute * Using music to purposely annoy other users (loud audio, annoying songs, etc) hour mute * Innapropriate references - 6h mute ** Examples include: Assassination poses, suicide, etc. * Enticing Raids Hour Mute * Framing Week - 1 Month Ban * DMing unsolicited messages day ban * Leaking DM's min. - 1 hour mute * Flamewars [1-6 hour(s) mute for '''anyone involved] * Drama Hour Mute * Terrorism Hour-3 Day Mute * Racism Hour Mute ** Excessive use of racist words Hour Mute ** Use of words racial slurs that are edgy or to attack othersHour Mute ** Implied racism Hour Mute *** Using spoilers to look like it's a racial slur counts as racism Don't Ping Creators! * Pinging BelowNatural or Astreastela Hour Mute depending on what the mention was for No NSFW! * Starting topics about NSFW Hour Mute * Suggestive hour mute, 3 day to 3 weeks ban Depending on severity, you may go straight to a mute * Topics regarding animal abuse that make other users feel uncomfortable mins - 2 hour mute No Untrusted Links! * Untrusted Link Warning No Advertising! * Server Invites Warning * Advertising Warning No Loopholes! * Loopholes is based on the rule broken Tier Level 3 ' Rules here will get the user banned on sight if broken. Be Civil! * Bribing Staff Ban * Raid Ban * Blackmailing Ban * Scamming Ban * Doxxing Ban No NSFW! * NSFW Ban * Shocking media month ban No Ban Evasion! * Alt Account Ban (If main is banned) * Bypassing Bans Ban No Untrusted Links! * Malicious Link Ban * NSFW Link Ban ''Note: Rules still apply through DMs, ONLY if the other user is not okay with it. You will be punished if caught. 'Wikia Rule Guide ' This section includes what you should '''not do in the wikia. If you get blocked on the wikia 3 times, you will be permanently blocked. Rules here require a verbal warning first. The user will be punished if they continue breaking the rule after a warning. Warnings will be left on your wall. Tier Level 1 ' * Useless Pages Day Block * Joke Information Day Block * Swearing Day Block * Bullying & Toxicity Day Block '''Tier Level 2 ' Rules here require no verbal warning and users breaking the rule will be punished on sight. * Vandalizing Pages Week Block * Sensitive Images and/or Topics Day Block 'Tier Level 3 ' Rules here require no verbal warning and users breaking the rule will be permanent blocked on sight. * NSFW Block * Raiding Block * Alternate Account Block '''Ingame Rule Guide This section includes what you should not do in-game. You can send permanent ban appeals to a Head-Moderatoor or an Admin. 'Tier 1' User will be warned twice, or warned once and kicked, before a punishment is placed. *Attacking users: Hateful or insulting comments used to verbally attack a user. days *Spamming: The intent of purposely sending multiple messages in a quick period of time for the sake of flooding the chat. ban *Radio abuse: The act of purposely putting on extremely loud music or playing bypassed audio. ban *Round delay: Self-explanatory. days Tier Level 2 User will be warned before a punishment is placed. *Glitching: The sole purpose of abusing flaws left in the game that were not supposed to be used. days ** Rambo jumping and ammo box spam is okay. ** Abusing the medbox after it's been looted counts as glitching. *Trolling: The act of disrupting the gameplay by acting as of a nuisance. Examples include: sitting in front of a teammate doing nothing to help them while they are caught by a Smoker or Hunter, blocking off important doorways to kill off teammates, et cetera days *Sensitive topics: The act of sending messages that can be sensitive to people. Examples like sexual references and the alike are not allowed. Memes are included. day ban *Bypassing: The sole purpose of bypassing ROBLOX’s filter system to send inappropriate messages. days ** Swearing falls under this rule. *Attacking staff: Self-explanatory. days **Can be added on after a ban has been placed. *Mass teaming: Act of teaming with more than 50% of the server. Does not apply to **VIP servers or servers with less than 6 players. days *Exposing a staff member: The act of exposing a moderator they are in a "hiding" mode. days *Terrorism references: Referencing terrorism acts such as a terriable disaster used in a hateful / joking way is not allowed. days **Memes are included. *Flamewars: A heated argument against two or more people that is getting out of hand. days for EVERYONE involved **Attempt to calm the user(s), if they don’t, warn, and if they continue, ban for 2 days for everyone involved. **Other punishments can be linked to this (ex. bypassing and flamewar) Tier Level 3 User will be punished on sight *Hack/exploit threats: The intent of threatening to hack other users or the game. days - 2 weeks **Joking about hacking other users or R2DR can be dependent on whether or not it was an actual joke or if the user in question agrees with the joke. *Hate speech: The use of derogatory messages used against a user(s)’s sexual orientation, race, ethnicity, or stuff alike, in a hateful tone. days **Overused "gay jokes" can be bannable if the user in question has agreed with the joke. *Child endangerment: The act of referencing or talking about sexualizing underage children. weeks - 2 months *Glitch tutorial: Teaching others of how to abuse irregularities left in the game. days - 2 weeks **Applies out-of-game. *Loopholing: The act of abusing a irregularity in the rules to circumvent the punishment. days - 2 weeks depending on severity *Malicious/inappropriate links: Posting IP loggers, cookie stealers, NSFW or NSFL sites, and the alike are not allowed. week, permaban depends on severity (ex. NSFW, NSFL, cookie stealers, and IP loggers are the worst, while unauthorized links to a website that ROBLOX has not allowed is 1 week) 'Tier 4' User will be permanently banned in-game on sight *Inappropriate username: Self explanatory. PERM **Can be revoked if name is changed. *Attempting to buy accounts: Buying accounts on third-party websites for R2DR is not allowed. PERM *Exploiting: The act of using a third-party program to gain an advantage in-game. PERM *Alternate account: Evading a ban that has been placed on the main account of a already-banned user. add 2 days - 1 week on main account *Troll account: Account used to cause a nuisance in the community. if less than or equal to 1 week old, 2 week ban if older than 1 week *Staff discretion: If a user reaches more than 4 bans then they will be no longer welcome in R2DR. PERM *Lag switching: The act of deliberately slowing or cutting your internet and resuming for an advantage in a firefight. PERM